


Her Name Was Laura

by scottsexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsexual/pseuds/scottsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tells Stiles how Laura passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Laura

Derek peered out the window and sighed as he saw Stiles walking up the porch stairs. He and Stiles have been together for 6 months now and he knew his distance towards the relationship was killing Stiles. After Derek gulped down a glass of liquid courage he called Stiles and told him to come to the house. He needed to tell him everything no matter how much it would hurt. A knock on the door snapped Derek out of his thinking haze and he slowly made his way to the door, anxiety now stirring inside him. "Hey grumpy!" Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey Stiles, come in and sit down." "Oh no, am I in trouble?" Derek herd Stiles' heart speed up slightly. "No, just sit. Please." Stiles herd the seriousness in Derek's voice and did what he commanded. It was now Derek's heart that was speeding up. How was he suppose to approach this, his emotions. He started to feel queasy so he slumped down onto the couch beside Stiles. "I wasn't always like this." Derek said avoiding eye contact at all cost. "I used to be a teenage boy, with goals and dreams. I used to smile, laugh, and enjoy having the sun on my face. But that all changed when they took her from me." "Took who?" Stiles tried to grab Derek's hand but he pulled away. "M-my sister. Her name was Laura."

 

Derek had never stuttered ever in his whole entire life. "Derek, its okay. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Derek finally looked up seeing the concern on Stiles' face. "I have to Stiles. You we're honest with me about your mother. You trusted me with your emotions, now it's my turn to show you how fragile I really am." "I was 14, Peter had left to do something with the pack, and I was left with Laura. She was cooking dinner when I decided to take a hike up to the river, it was our favourite place to go when we missed mom and dad." Mom and dad. The words jabbed into his gut like a knife and he let out a soft howl. "I was walking along the river skipping rocks when a twig snapped behind me. Laura peered around the tree and grabbed hold of me. That's when I smelled the hunters." 

 

Derek started shaking. "She told me to run back to the house and find Peter. Peter and the rest of the pack was ambushed by a group of hunters and it overwhelmed them, he was the only one who made it back alive." Derek looked out the window for a moment, a glimpse of red flashed in his eyes trying to hold back the anger and sadness. "I started making my way to the house when I saw a hunter and I ducked into the bushes not even 20 feet away from the river. The hunters came from every angle its like they knew exactly where to find us." "Laura dear, we know you're around. Just come out of hiding and we'll leave your baby brother alone." I man with graying hair called out. "I'll always remember that voice. Cold and hard, but sickly and old as well." Derek got chills hearing the mans voice echoing in his head. 

 

"Laura was all about family, and protecting her loved ones was the strongest feeling in her. She didn't want me hurt so she stepped out from behind the tree knowing what was coming next." Stiles tried for Derek's hand again and he let him grab it. He wanted Stiles to hold him but he sat up straight because he knew falling into Stiles' lap would emotionally destroy him. "They first got her with an arrow. Then tied her to a tree using wolfs bane hemp. It burned into her skin and she yelped. I motioned to go get her but she looked me dead in the eye and told me not to move. She always was stubborn." Derek smirked as a tear fell from his eye. Stiles stiffened for a moment, he had never seen Derek cry. "What they did next.." Derek trembled and if he was standing he would have fainted he was sure of it. "The man without a soul took out a silver blade and jabbed it into Laura's leg. She screamed in pain and I froze. She looked over to me again smiling, it's like she was trying to comfort me. And I remember being confused. She was the one being tortured why was she trying to comfort me? I realized at that moment what she was doing. She was saying goodbye."

 

The sickness engulfed Derek and Stiles started rubbing his back trying to sooth him like Laura did when he was a child. "The man took the blade to her throat and she mouthed I love you over to me before the crimson red blood poured from her throat." Derek was rocking slightly. "We were bonded, me and Laura. Because we were siblings. I felt what she was feeling. Her fear, her protection. I felt her life slip away and her essence disappear. I was frozen, I didn't even breathe for minutes. There was this unbearable pain seized in my chest. I felt lost." Derek could feel himself succumbing to his emotions."It took days for Peter to find me. He had to carry me home. I couldn't bare to walk. I couldn't bare anything. Nothing seemed to matter, not even my own life." Derek couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself taking shallower breaths as he was going into a panic attack. Stiles grabbed his face and hushed him. "Derek, breathe. Please breath. Do it with me okay, in and out. Inhale and exhale." Derek was done fighting. He submitted into Stiles lap and began to sob. "They took her. First my parents then Laura, everyone I ever loved and they all died." Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair. "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I wish I could do something." Derek looked up at Stiles with glossy eyes. "You can, please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. I know how selfish it is but I need you. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. You keep me breathing. I can't loose another person I love, I just can't." Stiles hovered over Derek's face. " I won't ever leave you. I need you just as much as you need me. And even when things get tough; when you can't even bare the sight of me I will be here fighting for us. Because I love you."


End file.
